User blog:SensibleCenobite/Year of the Dragon: White Wolf Chronicle.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. I suggest what media is needed and where I purchased it from for information purposes only and I do not receive a dime for my efforts. This post is to going to be updated over the next six weeks, so please bear/beer with me and feel free to comment below. PLEASE MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. I've been in thought over the last two weeks about what to do for the Midnight War, and I've decided that I'll add a few touch ups, but let the Story Teller fill in the rest of the details for each factions Forts, Scarlet Screens, and Assets. I already split up nearly all the Characters from World of Darkness: Hong Kong, so that should be enough for the Coterie to work with. Come July, I'm off to start my Greek history edutainment project on Daisie.com, but I'll be back after that to write another White Wolf Chronicle. Credits: His Majesty Mr. Russel Hammond for protecting my freedom of speech all the way from Brazil, IanWatson for creating the wiki, StrangerThings for the Year of the Dragon Chronicle, FANDOM, and lastly my Chantry for liking the chromatic orbs. WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! WARNING: THIS IS FOR STORYTELLERS ONLY!!! THEY’LL KNOW IF YOU PEAKED. IF YOU KNOW THE ANSWER, LET ME REMIND YOU OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOME ONE RATS ON THE COTERIE. CLAN BRUJAH SAYS: “'YOU’LL BE SWIMMING WITH THE FISHES SEA. YOU'VE BEEN KICKED OUT TO HAWAII. HAVE FUN!'" Suggested media: White Wolf: Vampire the Masquerade 5th edition, World of Darkness: 2nd edition, Kindred of the East, World of Darkness: Hong Kong, 1000 Hells, World of Darkness: Demon Hunter X, Masters of Jade, Shadow War, Ananasi: Changing Breed book 7, Mage the Awakening Tarot, Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentax, Pentax: An Employee Indoctrination Handbook 2017 Edition, Suggested viewing: The Raid 1 & 2, Enter the Dragon, Fists of Fury, Kung Fu Hustle, Fung Pow, Kung Fury, Brother Flick, City of the Lost Children Flick, Big Trouble in Little China, Tai Pan, Interview With a Vampire, Mutafukaz, Super Beasto Suggested reading: "PTSD", by Guillaume Singelin; "Redwall", by Brain Jacques Websites: https://www.chinahighlights.com/travelguide/chinese-zodiac/dragon.htm StrangerThings and SensibleCenobite present, Year of the Dragon, to be told like a Gothic Wuxia film. Basic Premise by StrangerThings: The year is 2012, some fifteen years since Robert Pedder was deposed as the “'Prince'” of Hong Kong by the vengeful Kuei-jin. The Quincunx thought the Middle Kingdom rid of the upstart Cainites, but come the Great Leap Outward and subsequent Week of Nightmares, their position was no longer as tenable as it once was. Now, a plan years in the making is revealed as Camille T’sien, Childe of Prince Pedder, claims Praxis over Hong Kong and calls all Kindred to her banner, promising vengeance for the Jade Invasion and new domains free of sectarian politics. Her supporters are surprisingly numerous, from former Anarchs fleeing the ruins of the California Free States, enterprising Ancillae of the Camarilla seeking to make a name for themselves, Independents interested in a seat at the table, and even select groups of Cathayans in the form of the Bamboo Princes, hoping to ride the oncoming wave to new heights rather than be drowned out by it. Meanwhile, the''' Flame Court of Hong Kong''' finds itself on the back foot, cut off from the other August Courts thanks to T’sien’s machinations. Embraced natives flood the streets of Hong Kong, an entirely new generation of Kin-jin made pawns and meatshields for the Ivory Tower’s advances. However, while the Kindred of the West have won the first few battles, the war is only just beginning... Also before you ask why 2012, two reasons: the first being Year of the Dragon was way too cool a title to pass up, the second being that according to the current meta plot 2012 is where the bulk of the craziness really starts to go down (Convention of Prague, Beginnings of the Second Inquisition, etc), so this particular event is meant to sort of exist in a vacuum. For example, the coterie of PCs arriving in Hong Kong around this time was initially sent in by the Ivory Tower to try and take stock of the situation only to lose contact (Prague) and be thrust directly into the supernatural melting pot. Naturally that means the chronicle will probably have a... lighter(ish) tone than normal to facilitate A) a broader cast of factions/characters/paranormal entities than just the vampires and their typical intrigues, B) some old-fashioned campy martial-arts movie goodness, and C) perhaps a few winks at the camera, as with the aforementioned diversity of cast you need a moment of levity now and then to remind everyone that this is still a game, and we're all here to have fun. Meet the Coterie, such as it is: Irenei Zima - A former Spetznaz commando Embraced by the Banu Haqim during the Iraq War in the 70's. Known to his clan mates Wahid Shahib(literally the "Pale One"), Irenei's outlier status hasn't improved even with the clan's recent integration into the Camarilla. Appointed Archon under Justicar Tegyrius, his new mission, more an "exile" really, is to take stock of the situation in Hong Kong, as Camille T'sien's meteoric rise to power has ruffled quite a few feathers back across the Pacific. Either that, or he's been sent off to die. Wouldn't be the first time. The Clash - "Rock the Casbah (Remastered)":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pCFVX6lzHU Louis Zhang - Second-generation Chinese, raised and re-born in San Fransisco as a Kanbujian, much to his lasting confusion. The other Kuei-jin weren't particularly stoked either, and he quickly found himself under the thumb of the New Promise Mandarinate. Managed to escape from the West Coast to his birthplace of Hong Kong, where he fell in with the Bamboo Princes. Since then he's essentially acted as an intermediary between T'sien's Kin-jin and the Princes. It's not exactly an easy job, especially in light of his new task of introducing a newcomer, this "Archon" (whatever that means), to the local color and culture. Bad Religion - "You Are (The Government)", "Do What You Want":Album - Suffer:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxGVETwmPr8&list=OLAK5uy_mRPBCGKGzMeKLhENm1HPrzo7mlaJrDbDU Amanda Park - Originally, Amanda was in Hong Kong studying abroad, working on her masters, taking in the sights, normal grad student things. Then the classic tale played out: there was an alleyway, a dark stranger, a sudden pain at her throat and then... blessed darkness. Then she woke up into her current nightmare: one where the existence of Vampires is just the tip of the paranormal iceberg. Everyone keeps calling her "Thin-Blood". That can't be a good sign. Deftones - "Change":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZL4MGwlZuAc Rob Zombie - "Living Dead Girl":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvsMPOfblfg The Cure -"Dressing Up":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izNW-J-q_OI Ira Kendricks - Ira's had a checkered reputation among the Kuei-jin even in his mortal days; he was an opium smuggler way back when, and a damned clever one at that. The Ravnos recognized that, probably why gave him the Embrace in the first place, but thought he had a target on his back before... His last memory involves an entire hit squad of Cathayan's breaking into his Haven in San Diego and beating him into Torpor. Such terrible dreams he had, not to mention a rude awakening when an unsuspecting dock worker finally removed the stake from his heart and he awoke in a warehouse in Wan Chai. He still has no idea how he wound up back in Hong Kong, but waking up confused, alone, and ravenously hungry has never stopped him from having a good time before. RBL Posse - "Smoke A Blunt":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TE7pQOmBmaw Mac Dre - "Laced With Hash":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxv-niwM15I Organization in and around Midnight War: For Camille T'sien's victory and the formation of the FHKCS: Angúo Chun (Protector of the Pure), Mao Lun (Diligent Pattern), Bai Chen (Pure Star), An Sheng (Peaceful Sage), Mona Ying, Liu Shao (Glorious Young Hong Kong by nightWillow), Lao Chi (Discreet Service) “The Go-Between”, Nuan Mei (Genial Rose), Gwendolyn Fleming, “Patron of the Arts”, Clive Cooper “Lord of the Subways”, Jo Wu “Limitless Hard-Drive”, Brian Ang “Ears of the Rat”, Yao Lie (Dazzling Flame), Miao Min (Wonderfully Sharp), Da Nan (Distinguished One), Simone Carsweld “Chairman”, the newly embraced troops, Bamboo Princes, Jizo-Bosatsu, Jesus, Ananasa, Wyld Against Camille T'sien's victory and the formation of the FHKCS: Jun Yow (Womanly Truth) “The Warlord”, Bing Kai (Triumphant Warrior), Bao Qun (Honor the Masses), Gan Shuo (Bold Achiever), Kiosho Masahiro (The Tolerant One), Wu Yong “Iron Ghost”, Bian Tu (Discriminating Pursuit), Kun Su (Respectful Elder Brother) “Protector of Hong Kong”, Qian Shi (A Thousand Seeds), Neng Shou (Capable Leader), Mandarins, Ivory Tower, Mikaboshi, Ravana, Weaver, Wyrm Neutral in Midnight War toward Camille T'sien's victory and the formation of the FHKCS: Fen Jin “Vigorous Achiever”, Lang Shan (Bright Coral), Huan Hai (Joyous Sea), “Conveyer of Tidings”, Bishamon Kazuko (Obedient Daughter), Zhan Xue (Far-Seeking Scholar), Chika Masato (Coming of Justice), Gao Kui (Tall Sunflower), Dong Tao (Master of the Crashing Waves), Shui Fang (Fragrant Sea), Kuan Hui (Happy Orchid), Duncan Gordon “The Sentry”, Melody Trelawny “The Runaway”, Kintaro Tanijiro (Second-born Son of the Golden Valley), Dai Yun (Dark Cloud), Pavithra (“Pavi”) Adri, Lian Ting (Grace of the Lotus), Kito Sullivan, Hong Kong by nightMing Hu (Bright Tiger), Michaela Neff Shemsu-heru Vizier of Asia, Nian Shun (Unhindered Ages), The Guild, Green Courts, Golden Courts, Gaki, Jun, Sam, Willie, Vinz, Angelino, Yen Lo Neutral in Midnight War, but against Camille T'sien's victory and the formation of the FHKCS: Lorenco Gil, Ji Pa (Lucky Flower), Ru Mang (Like Brilliant Light), Ren Wei (Benevolent Strength), Strike Force Zero agents, Geichin Okamoto Prelude: Black Uhuru - "Shine Eye Gal":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-RrUF5Dzqo The Bastet cop Ling Chu gets a hold of Dragon of the Night for Camille T'sen, but of course gets possessed by it. A kitty with a chopper like that and it's gonna be bad times for sure, for everyone. Qian Shi kills Ling Chu and uses Dragon of the Night in his potion of immortality. Qian Shi (Thousand Seeds) poisons Ren Wei's (Benevolent Strength) '''master. To defeat '''Qian Shi, Ren Wei must enlist the Characters to turn his fists into magical weapons or get a hold of a non cursed magical weapon. Qian Shi consumed Dragon of the Night successfully for his last health potion. Thankfully Camille T'sien commissioned Clive Cooper to forge the mightiest Orichalcum weapons since the age of Atlantis. Clive Cooper had to get his Potence up to the sixth dot to receive Master of the Forge '''before production could start in February 2008 Rat. '''Clive Cooper was prepared fourteen months before this 2006 [Fire Dog], but a Taoist priest consulted the bamboo sticks and told him to wait. To honor Saint Bruce, make Ren Wei use Vorporal Dragon Chucks. One is an ivory Dragon with Orichalcum accents and the other is an onyx Dragon with jade accents. Once Qian Shi is defeated by Ren Wei he agrees to serve under Camille when she decides to declare Hong Kong an independent state devoid of sectarian politics with the new title, "Free Hong Kong City State'", FHKCS' for short. Orichalcum is a mix of gold, silver, copper, tin, and powdered jade for THIS campaign. Without Master of the Forge, the impurities can't be beaten out and the magic incantations won't set properly on the weapon. The recipe was found by "The Atlantis" foundation which is a subsidiary of Pearl Paradigms run by Simone Carsweld how is working with Camille T'sien to clean up the Ivory Tower invasion. However, there is no way that Simone got her hands on the Atlantis documents that described the techniques to build Second Age weapons by herself. It was a Factor in Hong Kong by the name of Charles Steve she has two first names that had the supply lines in place to get Camille the quality of raw jade she would need for the weapon project, and decided to use Pear Paradigm's Simone Carsweld as a deniable asset. Camille has her eyes on the short term prize of transforming Hong Kong, but hasn't realized The Guild will devalue whatever product it buys to get hits claws on slaves, and by that time Camille will be very dependent on The Guild who could easily cut her off. Chronicle Pre Start: For Story Tellers that want to experience a bit of the build up before the Midnight War'.'' '''January 29th, 2006 Dog: Magadon has operations on various rural islands around Hong Kong. They're manufacturing designer beauty products that addict end users with microscopic doses of acid and ecstasy. After about six weeks, all users experience the affects of a slow acting ingredient which encourages them to upgrade to the next line of products. This line uses scopolamine to send suggestions that are harder to refuse the longer they rely on the product. If anyone tries to quit cold turkey, they will start to feel depression symptoms and stop eating. After about a year of consumption the target is totally enthralled with the Pentex corporation. Pentex will conveniently contact a die hard fan around this time to see if they want to model the product line for their subsidiary. This is a back door into the porn industry BDSM, followed up by child pornography and snuff films. With the Silk Road thriving right now, profits are booming and souls are jossless and corrupted. Enter the Dragon - "Main Theme":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZunGXrbS0hQ Magadon in Hong Kong is a corporate front for Ghan Shou (Bold Achiever), which Ghan Shou plans to use them to help him summon the Yama King Mikaboshi. The board of directors is unaware of Ghan Shou's status as a Kuei-Jin or his dreams to become a pawn of Mikaboshi, but the board of directors is aware that Ghan Shou has access to Kin-Jin, and Pentex needs access to Kin-Jin Vitae to manufacture it's wonder drug Anagath F45.6. Ghan Shou (Bold Achiever) wants to sell his soul to Mikaboshi all at once using the Pact of Ebony and Scarlet Jade, ever since Ghan Shou has grown tired of his association with Qian Shi (A Thousand Seeds), and wants to move into his "proper" position of power. Hong Kong is but one city, and Ghan Shou feels destined to rule all of Gaia in the Sixth Age alongside Mikaboshi, and that's what Mikaboshi wants him to think. Yama King Mikaboshi (Lord of the Wicked City) - "The 1000 Hells: pg 52". The easiest of the Yama Kings to summon to The Middle Kingdom. If the Characters can't stop Ghan Shou (Bold Achiever), then Mikaboshi offers them a deal to see if they will sell out their Coterie. February 17th, 2007 Pig: Lorenco Gil finally produces his "clean drug" to remove certain elements of Gaia and he thinks that humans unchecked by the World of Darkness would be a much better place. To distribute his drug and make sure it affects the Garou he combined it with traces of silver particles and will disseminate it using mist, fog, clouds, and chem trails. What Lorenco Gil doesn't know is that the behavioral modification drug he had developed got stolen by Qian Shi and used against him. Qian Shi being a skilled chemist and alchemist himself has turned Lorenco's '''"clean drug" against the very humans that wanted the '''World of Darkness's destruction. Dimmu Borgir - "Puritania":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Urdv-CTuEpo February 07th, 2008 Rat: The director of Strike Force Zero, Geichin Okamoto, is right for being suspicious of new comers. Agents sent out by the local Guild Factor, Charles Steve, have implanted a deep cover agent and have even deeper coffers to collect information on Strike Force Zero's business habits. This isn't to take down or control Geichin's operation, it's so they know how best to equip the team members and make them dependent of The Guild's resources. Normally The Guild would crash the markets associated with whatever their targets use as a medium of exchange, but In this case, Strike Force Zero is in a much better position to join The Guild than to oppose it. Thievery Corporation - "Mirror Conspiracy":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp65g6BJP8U January 26th 2009 Ox: February 14th, 2010 Tiger: February 3rd, 2011 Rabbit: [Exalted - "Masters of Jade"] Camille T'sien is performs a "Grow Asset Action" discussed on pg 71 with the introduction of magical weapons into Hong Kong for exorbitant prices. Chronicle Start: January 23rd, 2012 Dragon: The Chronicle starts with the Midnight War about to be planned and executed over a three month period or so, you got to wait for the proper moon you know. The Guild under Charles Steve's guidance is going to instigate a Midnight War to get the local economy primed and ready for the Sixth Age. They have irrefutable proof that many of their sources of Jade are harvested in Yomi Wan and Malfeas, which they plan to offer to the highest bidder, probably the Flame Court or Gan Shuo. Once Camille is implicated as an Akuma and the battle has begun, The Guild '''stands to reap the profits as they sell all sides the equipment they need for just the right price. '''The Guild doesn't know that Mikaboshi is behind their plots, as he quietly waits in his CEO chair, cigar in his cyber hand, a smile across his face as "HIS" new age approaches. Charles Steve has used her vast amount of resources to erect a magical barrier around Hong Kong that will last until February 14th, 2021, at which point, to her shock, her soul will belong to Yomi Wan and she will be sent directly to Mikaboshi's Wicked City to serve as his new secretary. The magical barrier will keep parties involved with the Midnight War '''in '''Hong Kong, wipe other peoples memory of Hong Kong as soon as they leave, and the global population will tend to stay away from this area unless they had legitimate business before the barrier was erected. Jun and Sam by Guillaume Singelin: Jun turned her back during a medicine run in a shady part of town and it's like Sam was plucked from thin air. He was by the Monkey Kings '''from the '''Boon Haw Gardens. She investigates and finds that all the veterans that she helps on a day to day basis have vanished too. This was due to The Guild devaluing opium overnight to receive payment in slaves, which was it's intended goal. These sad souls have been put to the lash and are on a death march to one of the five Poles, where they will be devoured by Rakshas unless Jun can intervene. For the last twelve years Jun has studied under a Shih '''master and got sent to '''Hong Kong after she kicked up some dirt about Sam and how he resurfaced in the last few years. Jun has no information on the rest of her crew and would do just about ANYTHING to find their current location, while Sam has become a staple part of the Seelie Courts in the last twelve years and has been pulling some great pranks with Miao Min (Wonderfully Sharp). His tale will be a tale of wonder, Glamour, Fae green tea, and the many pranks that he got to play on Hong Kong. Angelino, Willie, and Vinz by Guillaume Renard: Angelino is actually a native resident of Malfeas and was demanded to CHOOSE his own path. Being a mass murderer and terraforming a planet weren't two choices he wanted to make. Vinz is a Fae Fire Spirit who's Seeming is a flaming skeleton. I don't remember Willie mentioning Vinz being on fire, but Angelino does for sure. Angelino can sense Vinz's Seeming because he has increased Auspex after his transformation. Willie and his dumb luck randomly wins a trip for three to Hong Kong all expenses paid, and since it's Chinese New Year, the "party" is in full swing. Red clothing, jade, paper lanterns, gift money, and other festivities are but a few sights the trio will see as they indulge themselves like pigs. Unbeknownst to the three, Strike Force Zero agents were deployed to Hong Kong to keep tabs on the Triad/Yakuza slave trade and recruit new agents, when the hacker on the team happened to be connected to California's data banks and came across the shoot out video the news reporter filmed from the helicopter. The agent doesn't know for sure if these three are right for Strike Force Zero, but they did out maneuver gangsters and the nasty fire fight. If they don't pan out, the three will wind up missing after a restaurant boat explosion, that is, until a bubble of energy seemed to cut communications with everyone outside Hong Kong... The Story Teller will need to divy up the various locations of HK as they see fit for the Midnight War in addition to a few Assets per side, two that are in place at start, Camille T'sien's weapon foundry, and Bian Tu's weapon workshop. This will be the most Gothic Wu Xia, with bloody street battles, hits on important locations, covert ops missions, innocent bystandars in the line of fire, and kicking up dirt for Camille T'sien. February 10th, 2013 Snake of Darkness: Hong Kong Bian Tu (Discriminating Pursuit), has begun crafting his famous wood weapons into spears, stakes, and arrows to be used against Camille T'sien for the Midnight War, which should level the odds slightly. Weapon for weapon, Clive Cooper's are much more destructive than any one of Bian Tu's, but Bian Tu's '''workshop can construct many more per month than '''Clive Cooper's '''foundry. '''January 31st, 2014 Horse February 19th, 2015 Goat February 08th, 2016 Monkey January 28th, 2017 Rooster February 16th, 2018 Dog February 4th, 2019 Pig January 04th, 2021 Rat: This section is where the Coterie will potentially head away from FHKCS to Hawaii for the final climax. The Story Teller could easily switch out Hawaii for some island near HK and make Victoria Peak the spiritual node for the next age. Pearl Paradigms first prototype cyber hand is about to hit the "free market" and the Technocracy has finally gotten the Sleepers to accept more advanced technology over hundreds of years from "scientific breakthroughs" and "empiricism". However, this causes a spark in the fabric of space in time due to a nano miss-calculation. Instead of a slow awakening like they predicted, out comes a huge Cthulhu monster that seems interested in Hong Kong. One in ten people located in the triangle whose points are Tibet, Hong Kong, and Hawaii become Awakened as a Mage or erect their Seeming right there on the spot, volcanoes erupt, mega waves rock the triangle, and the wall drops in the triangle, which causes the area to become active with Vulgar Magic '''and '''Wraiths. FF6 OST - "Magitek Research Facility":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7DvsG5U25A&t=30s Lords of Acid - "Blowing Up Your Mind":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRIidgS7nRw The Scientist and the Guardians by Guillaume Renard: The scientist worked for the Technocracy before he was kidnapped and sold to the Machos by The Guild. The Guardians are the South American version of Shih, who adhere to the ancient teachings and are tutored from a young age by family and friends. The rocket was a success, but it did cause a Paradox backlash that's been building up like a pressure cooker until now. Reality can't handle the massive changes wrought by the ice storm and the pendulum must swing back. Remember, that all those Machos went to Yomi Wan/Malfeas, which has gotten the interest of Mikaboshi who thinks the addition of Akuma Machos would easily beat Ravana's Rakshas. With everyone in a state of confusion, Mikaboshi intends to start the Sixth Age with his army of Akuma Machos, '''and If '''Mikaboshi does get through the Wall with his legions of devils, there will be a temporary moment of weakness for the Coterie to try and stop him in the flesh. Sourlfly - "Tribe":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z68q0mIUh8 February 04th, 2021 Rat: A massive rat and Bakemono '''invasion hits Hawaii and sends all the islands into a panic, which in turn spurs the local mouse population to ask her '''Fea Majesty for help. Her Majesty calls in some favors from Malfeas and summons two scorpions to appeal to the insect courts, to encourage them to defect from the Wyrm and Weaver's insanity. If the Coterie can support the scorpions in their arguments they can rally ant, mantis, bee, and wasp to their cause for the final show down against Wyrm and Weaver. All this is just a distraction by Ravana to help his agents infiltrate a nuclear missile in under the noses of local authority figures, and decided Hawaii will be the prefect spot since it's the spiritual node of the new age. Key members of the Bakemono '''forces are aware of '''Ravana's schemes and are commanded make sure the invaders stay in Crawlerling form to make the event seem natural, but none of the mice have the slightest clue why there's an invasion in Hawaii, and if Ananasa is released from her onyx egg on February 14th 2021, then the Bakemono forces defect, but well after the damage has been done. The Budos Band - "Budos Rising":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_CPYq7zcC8 Link Wray - "Rumble":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucTg6rZJCu4 System Of A Down - "Spiders":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqZNMvIEHhs Ananasi the clan elder himself has been out in Hawaii since the surf board was invented, and after only one wave, has encouraged his Colony to enjoy the lighter side of life. The only thing the Ananasi of Hawaii love more than a great wave is a group game of volley ball the volley ball reference in there while their supper is slowly roasted in the sand [A human who is infected with a greed Bane are preferred]. If the Coterie contacts Ananasi and they implore him for help with the Bakemono invasion, he'll refuse violence and casually mention that the Red Star only gets brighter the more we hate our family and act out of balance. He smiles and offers them a deal; If the Coterie can project the Colony at their luau and annual surf championship, Ananasi them about a spell he learned from a Mokole frog shaman in South America, in addition to the new Dwarven track called "Strength Of My Ancestors." If the Coterie can project the luau for six hours straight from the mice and Bakemono invaders, then the spell is cast correctly and they receive a moral bonus for the rest of the game based on how well they did, with outright violence and murder frowned upon. Dick Dale - "Miserlou":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mKpsuGMeqHI The Surfaris - "Wipe Out":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hXcu-siGqc Characters versed in Occult will know the legend of Pele and how she has been known to warn strangers of danger or test them with acts of kindness. Anyone who refuses Pele water seems to be struck down with lava or suffer some similar fate, while those that treat her to water are spared as they watch their greedy comrades burn in lava flows. Have a random Pele test pop up if the Coterie goes off the deep end or have Pele be some sort of Deus Ex Machina that comes to save the day if the Coterie is generally concerned about Gaia or has a high group Humanity score. February 11th, 2021 Rat: If the Coterie has successfully kept Jesus alive and helped him throughout the Chronicle, there is a rare chance from him to interconnect into Gaia from the top of Victoria Peak, which will allow him to take a hold of The Guild and influence the transition of the Sixth Age. If the Coterie silently helped Jizo-Bosatsu with his plan to turn Jesus to the dark side, he'll be able to permanently flip the system into a state of Yin/Yang balance through out the Twelve Ages. However, if they decide to "keep" Jesus good, he'll want to move the system forward toward a Yang imbalanced Seventh age, and the cycle remains the same until the next Fifth to Sixth age transition. FF6 OST - "Floating Continent":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjZC2avuKRQ Chronicle End: February 12th, 2021 Ox: The end of the Chronicle '''is a little above the the average '''Coterie unless they are given mechs or at least something better than vorporal nunchucks. The Weaver and The Wyrm are drunk with power, eyes locked in a glazed stare, not even Cthulhu could drive them crazier. Super Metroid OST - "Mother Brain":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bwt740KznHE The egg shaped energy bubble to the South of Japan cracks open in three dimensions at once in the Middle Kingdom, Malfeas, and the Umbra/Sylie, monstrosities beyond human comprehension rush out determined to use this rare opportunity to cause some chaos. In the Middle Kingdom a giant thirty foot tall Cthulhu monster is prodded awake by a Pentex Menatol, and with a startled intake of air into it's mouth, the Cthulhu monster causes delta pressure so immense, within seconds the who oil rig collapses in the vacuum. Ministry "New World Order" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imqvLToWH7k The Locust - "The Perils Of Believing In Round Squares":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yinydMmVFCo Anyone that is on or aware of the Umbra or Sylie sees a giant onyx egg emerge from Malfeas '''and crack open, and out comes a beautiful thirty foot woman covered in wild strands of obsidian hair woven of pure '''Yin, eyes that glow with the fire of Gehenna, a red web dress that flows freely about her body. She screams in rage, and from her upper and lower back six tarantula legs slowly sprout outward, her two human arms unfurl into scythe like preying mantis claws, a scorpion's tail uncurls and writhes back and forth, she lunges for The Weaver and The Wyrm. Kataklysm - "Bound In Chains":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHBnqTL4YnU From Malfeas, Ama Odashu '''opens up her scarred egg shaped haven full of the truly compassionate, and if the '''Coterie helped Jizo-Bosatsu with his schemes, then she'll have the souls of the departed fly into the Players and empower them for the final "boss fight". Either way, she'll eventually set off to find the Wandering Overlord and confirm if it's the P'o of Yen-lo. Peccatum - "A Game Divine":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3KxAkDNHIKo Ravana has secretly taken control of the Chinese nuclear missile program and wants the Sixth Age to get started sooner rather than later. Equipped with the knowledge of toxic ley line consumption, and equipped with the knowledge of what Charles Steve and The Guild are up to, Ravana wants to take the initiative and beat the other Yama Kings to the punch before they can find a force multiplier that gives them the edge again. In the event the Coterie fails to stop Ravana from his journey through The Wall, a wave of Rakshas pour out of the rift, and ICBMs all over the planet launch all at once. Skinless - "Overlord":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPR9K2P1jXc Mikaboshi has silently been aware of Ravana's infiltration into the Chinese government and wants to use Ravana's invasion as a foil for his own technological take over and back stab Ravana at the same time };). Since the confusion of the FHKCS Midnight War started, Mikaboshi has planted many agents into nuclear missile facilities around the planet and swapped out the targeting chips in many ICBMs. When Ravana breaches The Wall with his army of Rakshas, they will be sorely disappointed by the lack of fire works, and with the new machine Mikaboshi built that allows him to open holes in The Wall anywhere in the Middle Kingdom, Ravana will never know what hit him as Mikaboshi's machos charge into Ravana's rear and flanks. Killer Cuts - "Fulgore's Theme":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09UAzg3Ualc Potential Goals/Solutions for Camille T'sien, FHKCS, and the Coterie: 1). The Coterie needs to prove Camille T'sien was set up by The Guild and that she didn't know that the Jade came from scrupulous sources. However, this may be difficult since the Jade Invasion failed and the five courts of China want to prove their worth to their fellow Mandarins and the Kin-Jin from the Ivory Tower want HK for themselves after the smoke has cleared. This still won't stop the event on February 12 2021, but it will help unify all the Asian World of Darkness '''once Charles Steve's plans come out in the open. Dead Kennedys - "I Fought the Law":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dB_ubVAnGw 2). Use the new weapons '''Clive manufactured and take out important enemies as soon as possible, which will be difficult since Camille is the target of so many factions. With the same problems as above, but now if the Coterie is successful, it doesn't wipe Camille's status as an Akuma, and the opposition won't have as many forces to lend on February 14th 2021. The Clash - "I Fought The Law":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tR3XY6wfSBw 3). Jesus is a Solar Exalted recently resurrected in Hong Kong and is destined to take over The Guild, but needs help from Camille T'sien and the Coterie since he's barely become Exalted, and is unaware of Jizo-Bosatsu's '''schemes at '''Chronicle '''start. Ludacris - "Number One Spot":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LIA1PQcOnRY 4). '''Jizo-Bosatsu "The Wanderer" wants to reset the system by using the Hell of Upside down Sinners at just the right moment to "flip" the system from the Sixth Age directly into the Seventh Age. While in deep meditation, Jizo came to realize that The Wandering Overlord is the P'o of Yen Lo "First of the Fallen", who is destined to become the future Yama King of the balanced Sixth Age and onward into the''' Seventh Age'. '''Jizo' knows that Ravana is waiting for an event that switches the spiritual focal point from Tibet over to Hawaii, and as the nukes go off, Jizo '''wants to enact his plan, '''Yin and Yang balanced in all five directions, a complete circle. Jesus can convert one soul into one million and Jizo-Bosatsu wants Jesus to convert all the souls to dark souls before he flips the system back to an equal amount of Yang energy. Jizo-Bosatsu likes Camille since she doesn't care for sectarian politics and genuinely seems concerned about her people, but only favored her since there happened to be a spiritual triangle between Tibet, Hong Kong, and Hawaii, with a massive egg shaped energy bubble at the center about to achieve critical mass in Yomi-Wan, The Middle Kingdom, and the Umbra 24.442413 and Longitude 135.742213. DIANA ROSS 1980 - "Upside Down":https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIAtE6ywgwA 5). Coterie implements a creative idea. WARNING: This could ruin the Chronicle in less than twenty minutes. Circles are complete; Triangles are immutable. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon SensibleCenobite (talk) 11:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenboiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 11:29, May 24, 2019 (UTC) I'll document all the major updates under this one side post: 4:26am Major Edit some parts of the prelude; May 24th: 10:50pm Minor Edits; 11:12pm Minor Edits; May 25th, 2019: 1:04am Major Edits all previous hooks and ideas into the time line, underlined entrees may be taken out or modified, added link to Chinese culture site, added fluff to January 23rd 2012's entree, 2:59pm Major Edit [Changed the fourth goal/solution to be a balanced Sixth and Seventh age instead of Yang surplus to avoid the white and black waves, added a warning to goal/solution five], touched up on underlined areas to fit them better into the Chronicle], 8:13pm '''Minor Edit to solution/goal 4; '''May 26th: 12:46pm '''Minor Edits [Bolded important terms, added title to '''White Wolf media list, kept most of January 26th, 2006's entry]; May 27th: 4:25am Major Edits [Added fluff and an entry to February 4th 2021, Added fluff and a sound clip to February 12th, entry in prelude should have been Simone not Camille, added organizations in and around war, added fluff to NPCs by title]; May 29th: 3:59 Major edit fluff to February 12th, added a lot to January 29th 2021, added fluff about F45.6 to January 29th 2006, added dates between 2012 and 2021; May 30th: 12:15am '''Major Edits entries and fluff to February 12th 2021, added February 11 2021, added song links; '''May 31st: 2:50pm Minor Edits; June 1st: 4:11-46pm Minor Edits song links, added fluff before February 10th 2013 and after January 04th 2021; June 2nd:7:25pm '''Minor Edits [Added song links to '''Characters], 11:05 Minor Edits link added to Amanda Park; June 9th: 11:35pm Minor Edits Link added to Amanda Park; June 13th: 1:15am Minor Edits [Added every character from World of Darkness: Hong Kong to the list of factions, removed section that tied every character to their reference material]; June 24th: 7:25pm 'Major Edits ['February 10th, 2013 Snake, took out BESM from suggested reading list, instead of filling out most of the middle I'll leave it to Story Tellers to split up locations arround HK, assign Red Screens, Forts, and most Assets, added some thoughts in the intro] Category:Blog posts